marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico Richards (Earth-41001)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Heat, Flare, Ramisad Singh | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Reed Richards (grandfather); unnamed father; Susan Storm (possible grandmother); Franklin Richards (possible father) | Universe = Earth-41001 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute; formerly M.I.T. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 135 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, reluctant Heir, occasional adventurer and singer/song writer | Education = High School / Xavier's | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Patrick Scherberger | First = GeNext #1 | HistoryText = "Rico" Richards is the grandson of Reed Richards and Susan Richards, alleged son of Franklin Richards. Rico attended MIT alongside Sophie Von Doom. Their relationship mirrored that of his grandfather, Reed and Sophie's grandfather, Victor. They started out as friends but one of Sophie’s experiments exploded, taking part of the school with it. Rico managed to save them both with his powers. They share a romantic link. They were both expelled from MIT, after which Rico’s grandfather, Reed, offered to teach him. Rico was uninterested, so his family decided that he join Xavier’s. Rico does not get along well with his father or grandfather, so he opts to spend most, if not all, of his time away from them at the Xavier Institute. At the Academy, he became fast friends with Oli. They united with their friends to rescue No-Name and battle Shadow X. Rico was instrumental in locating Sophie's stronghold when they journeyed to India to battle Kalima. | Powers = Rico is a mutant: Plasticity: Rico possesses much like his grandfather, the ability to convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will. He can alter his form in a matter of seconds. *'Elongation:' Rico can extend his arms to great distances. Invisibility: Rico much like his grandmother, possesses the mental ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy for a variety of effects, including the rendering of himself and other objects invisible, and the construction of solid, invisible force fields. *'Psionic Force Fields:' Rico, through concentration, is able to project a field of psionic force which he can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms. | Abilities = Skilled guitarist: Rico can play the guitar fairly well. Genius-Level Intellect: Rico is descended from a long line of brilliant minds, his grandfather was once considered the smartest in the world and his father likewise. He inherited their brilliance but for the most part chooses not to use it. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Lenses of X-Ray Vision: Lenses that enhance natural vision and X-Ray Vision | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Rico introduced Sophie von Doom as the daughter of Victor von Doom, but at another time stated that Richard Reed was his grandfather and Victor is the grandfather of Sophie. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Stretching Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field